fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Friend or Fiendish Canine/Quotes
:(The Turner's House) :(the sun rises; Timmy wakes up) :Timmy: (yawns) Another weekend is here. No school, (tears a picture of Vicky in half) no sour sweet 16 babysitting me anymore, just a nice relaxing weekend with friends, family and fairies. :(jumps off the bed and fell on a pile of dirt; Timmy breaks free of the dirt and spits it out of his mouth) :Timmy: A pile of dirt all over my bedroom floor?! This can only mean one thing. :(Timmy turns his head; camera points to the window showing Sparky taking off) :Timmy: (opens his window) Stupid dog! You're making my morning look bad! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as fish swim out of the castle) :Wanda: Let me guess, Sparky again? :Timmy: Who else? :Cosmo: Well, to be honest, I was sleep floating last night and thought I was helping Wanda's father with his lawn. :Timmy: Sparky has gotten even worse now that he's with the L.O.S.E.R.S.! It's every weekend I have to put up with this! :Poof: Can't be worse then the last few weekends. :(flashback #1) :Daran: Well done, Squirrely Scouts. You've done well achieving your "Go through two days without eating" badge. (pulls out a big bag) I think you earn a reward. :Scouts: Yay! :(Daran pulls the zipper releasing the food which turns out to be stale dog chow full of dog drool) :(Scouts disgustingly moan) :Timmy: (to himself) Sparky! :(flashback #2) :(Britain) :(Timmy stands near Brianna's vault) :Timmy: Okay, now that your vault is safe back home, let's crack it open to make sure nothing is missing. (cracks the vault) Now, what we have here is... :(fleas pop out) :Ivan: Fleas!? :(the fleas jump all over Chloe, Trixie, Brianna and Charlotte as they try to run away from them) :Brianna: Eww! Eww! :(the fleas bite them turning them into dogs) :Chloe: Werf! Werf! :Timmy: Magical fleas!? Sparky! :(flashback #3) :(Fairy World) :(Billy Crystal Ball onstage) :Billy Crystal Ball: And that's how The April Fool got his name. He was born in April and acts like a fool every day. :(everyone even the April Fool laughs) :The April Fool: That's what's up with that. It's funny because it's true! :Billy Crystal Ball: Hope you all enjoy the show. Your chocolate pudding standing on your desks is my way of thanking you all for coming. :(everyone opens their mouths about to eat their pudding when they were all heard off-screen spitting and gagging) :Astronov: This is dog doo! :(Neptunia bends down throwing up) :Cosmo: That's even worse than Reindeer chocolate! :Timmy: (echo) Spaaaaarkyyyyy!!!! :(flashbacks over) :Timmy: I've had it! We need to think of a way to get Sparky off our backs if we want to survive another weekend. :Cosmo: I'm way ahead of you, man. We just need nip, a bowl of milk, and thirty ton pile of yarn and Sparky's off our case forever. :Wanda: Those things are for cats. :Cosmo: Hey, that sounds even easier. We poof up hundreds of them for Sparky. :Poof: Even if we do that, he'll come right back with his mischief. :Nataliya: (heard) Oh, Timmy, breakfast! :Timmy: We'll think of something. Right now, I need to get eating. :(walks out of his bedroom door) :Timmy: (heard) Uh, what's with the torn up mail woman clothes? :Timantha: (heard) Don't get me started on how I woke up with these clothes on. ---- :(The Crocker Cave) :Crocker: Nice job poofing up the dirt on the floor and and mail woman outfit, Sparky. :Foop: Yeah, I'll admit, I had my doubts of you, but in a way, you had it in you. :Sparky: Yeah. Sometimes, I'm not sure who is more evil: me, or my anti-counterpart. :Foop: (shivers) I think we both know the answer to that. :Sparky: Still, I do feel bad for what I'm doing. :Dark Laser: Just keep feeling bad. It makes it feel good in you. Just ask Flipsie. :Flipsie: I may be a toy, but that's what makes me feel special. Arf, arf! :Crocker: (to Foop) Good thing we have an actual dog on our side. (to Sparky) And I don't get why you feel guilty. Turner's the one who kicked you out of his life. You own nothing to him. :Sparky: I suppose that's true. :Dark Laser: And to make this weekend worth living, we'll let you do the honor of destroying Timmy. :Sparky: Umm... :(Crocker, Foop and Laser stare at Sparky while he's thinking of his decision) :Sparky: I'll do it. :Crocker: Now that's a good dog. :Foop: Good at being bad. :(Crocker, Foop and Laser laugh; Sparky makes an anxious look) ---- :(outside) :Chloe: Okay, Timmy, if we want to be rid of Sparky, we need to think of something big. :Neptunia: Big as my hair? :Ivan: I prefer something like making something so bad, he'll have to leave town for good. :Timantha: That's a great idea, Ivan. :Timmy: And what's also a great idea is taking off those torn up mail woman clothes so he won't strike twice during your sleep. :Timantha: Good point. I wish I had on my regular clothes. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poof up her regular clothes) :Astronov: So, we're all in on this? :Timmy: Totally, Sparky leaves out of our lives today. :All: Yeah! ---- :(everyone sets up stuff around the neighborhood for Sparky) :(The L.O.S.E.R.S. watch from a distance) :Foop: Oh, please. Even that kind of bait won't stop an Anti-Fairy. Unless it's Chicken Corden Bleu, then I'd have to go there. :Crocker: Here's your chance, dog. Go out there and show Turner who's the real master. :(Sparky flies to Timmy and others) :Sunny: Here he comes. :Timmy: Everyone, get behind me. I'll deal with him. :(everyone walks behind the bait) :Sparky: Nice to see you again, Timmy. :Timmy: Somehow, I like you better housebroken. :Sparky: And I'd like to see your hat on top of smoldering ash (pulls up a charging laser) which will soon be your body. :Timmy: Come on, Sparky. It's me, remember? :(Sparky blasts his laser but wasn't pointed to Timmy) :Timmy: (panicked) Okay, I can see that was a warning shot. :Ivan: We can't just stand around. We have to help him. :(the fairies pop out of hiding and raise their wands; Sparky blast the wands out of the fairies hands and catches them) :Sparky: One wrong move and Timmy's beaver toast! :Timmy: (walks backwards) Sparky, please. You don't want to do this! (slips and falls) :Sparky: (charges his blaster) Oh, I think I do. :Timmy: No, you don't! You're letting what the others say get to you. Look, I'm sorry for kicking you out of the house. I should've known better. I mean, you are a dog. Dogs pull up mischief all the time. :(the charging on the blaster grows larger) :Timmy: If you destroy me now, there will be regrets. I take back all the bad stuff I say about you. It doesn't matter. You were loyal. You were kind and to top it off, you are my dog, Sparky. (close his eyes) I love you! :(Sparky's eyes widely open as Timmy's echo "love you" is still going until flashbacks appear) :Timmy: This is your new home, Sparky. :Timmy and Sparky: Shazee! :(Sparky licks Timmy) :Sparky: I'm gonna face my fear by showing that vacuum cleaner who's boss! :Timmy: Those other Timmy's are me, and they love the same things as I love, and I love Sparky. :Timmy: Ha! You missed me! But I got you... on camera. Sparky filmed the whole thing! :Sparky: In HD. I mean, Woof. Bark. Dog sounds dogs make. :Timmy: Thanks Sparky, you make everyone happy. You're the best dog ever. :(Mr. and Mrs. Turner hug along) :(flashbacks over) :Sparky: I can't do it. :Foop: Fool! What do you think you're doing? :Sparky: Coming to my senses for the first time of my life! :(poof up a giant three headed hydra) :Cosmo: Snowball! :(the hydra roars) :Sparky: I'm calling it quits. Sic em. :Dark Laser: I'm afraid he isn't bluffing! :Crocker: I say we run now. :(the L.O.S.E.R.S. run away screaming as the hydra chases them) :Timmy: Sparky, what's going on? :Sparky: Seeing who I am is what's going on. You're right, Timmy. I am mischievous and just saddened to be a pet to anyone. :Wanda: Well, I'll be honest with you, you sure were a disaster when it came to being Timmy's new pet. But, in a good way most of the time. :Sparky: Thanks, Wanda. That really means something to me. :Cosmo: So, what are you going to do now? You're not on the bad side anymore, and Timmy's parents will never let you back. :Sparky: I'll improvise. And you don't have to worry about me anymore. You are all home free. :Timmy: So, I guess this is goodbye, huh? :Sparky: I'll still be around. Just enjoying the views around town. :Astronov: Well, Sparky, we all hope you'll find something worth living. :Ivan: Before you go, I want you to have this. :Sparky: Oh, an non-ripping tennis ball! Thanks. :Chloe: Sparky, even though I've known you for a short time and I'm more of a cat person... :Neptunia: Who, me? :Chloe: I just want to say to you that I knew there still was some good in you. If you're ever around when we need an ally, we'd love to have you. :Sparky: Much obliged, Chloe. Well, I better get started with a new leaf. (flies away) Goodbye! :(everyone waves goodbye) :Timantha: He sure is a good dog. :Timmy: He sure is, sis, he sure is. :Wanda: I miss him already. :Cosmo: I think he would make a great career. Like starring in a TV show playing the role of a talking fairy dog. :Poof: That is if he doesn't receive a lot of negativity. :(screen fades to black) :(Crocker, Foop and Laser still being chased by the hydra) :Crocker: Of all creatures, this one we're being chased after would not be something even I would like to keep as a pet! :(Title Card ending) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!